My Guardian
by Singer of Water
Summary: May had always believed in the legends, that is until she grew up. Now she just believes in the spirit and wonder of the holidays. She loves to see her little sister get excited over a loose tooth, an amazing dream, and presents under the tree. But when she sees a certain Guardian, she may just start believing again. Jack Frost/OC


My Guardian

Chapter one

May sat at the seat under her window sill and watched as the first snowflakes of the Christmas season began to fall. The light from the moon added to the serene feeling of of the night as the town began to turn white. May smiled to herself knowing that the Christmas feeling was starting up and tomorrow the shops in town would be decorating with lights, wreaths, and other festive decoration with Christmas music blasting, throughout the day.

Thanksgiving had just ended an hour ago, family members leaving one by one around one in the morning. Now all the radio stations were playing Christmas music like they always do at midnight after Thanksgiving ends. May's alarm clock was turned down low with Winter Wonderland playing in the ground behind her, a fitting song for the scene in front of her. A minute later she heard the creaking of her door being slowly opened.

"May, are you asleep?" came the soft whisper from a young voice.

May smiled at her little sister. "Hey, Rachel, what's up?"

Rachel smiled brightly seeing her sister wide awake and bounded into the room. "I just wanted to tell you that it's snowing!" she said excitedly.

May laughed at her five year old sister's excitement. "You've been waiting a long time for a snow day, haven't you?"

Rachel nodded her head vigorously. "Mhm. And now it's finally snowing!"

"It sure is," May said, looking back outside.

"Then Santa will come," Rachel said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her eyes were full of excitement and shining in the moon light.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" May questioned, giving her a knowing smile.

"Um...," the little girl said, avoiding the older girl's gaze.

"You know Santa doesn't like it when kids don't go to bed on time," May said matter-o-factly.

Rachel's eyes widened and she scurried out of the room with a quick "Good night, May."

May laughed as the door shut behind little girl. She loved to see her sister and other children wonder struck at the thought of all the holiday figures and other legends. Children lining up, jumping up and down just to get a chance to sit on Santa or the Easter Bunny's lap at the mall made her smile. She had once believed in all the legends, but as she got older she didn't believe in them like she did as a kid. However, she always talked animatedly about it all with kids that parents always questioned if she still believed.

"I don't believe in them," she would say, "but I believe in the spirit of it all."

May yawned, signaling that she should head to bed as well. She crawled under the covers and slowly fell asleep.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"May! May! Snow! Snow!" Rachel said, bouncing in her seat at the kitchen counter.

May sat next to her eating some oatmeal in hopes to warm up in the cold morning. She was about to put a spoonful of her breakfast into her mouth when Rachel grabbed her arm shaking it, almost causing May to drop the spoon.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" Rachel begged, sliding to the ground pulling her sister's arm with her. She looked up at May with big pleading eyes.

"Alright, alright. Let me finish eating first and I'll go get ready," May said at last with a laugh.

"Yay!" Rachel said, running off upstairs.

May shook her head and sighed. "I don't where she gets her energy, but it's going to be the death of me, " she said before taking a bite of her oatmeal.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Look, May! Snow angel!" Rachel shouted before falling backwards into pile of snow and moving her arms and legs up and down.

May laughed and plopped down next to her, copying her sister's movements. When the two stood up they looked at the two snow angels, comparing their sizes.

"They're sisters too," Rachel said, pointing a little finger at them.

"Oh, hello, May," a voice said behind the sisters.

May turned around to see Mrs. Bennett with Jamie and Sophie bundled up, ready to play in the snow.

"Hello, Mrs. Bennett. How are you?" May greeted her neighbor.

"Frantic. I need to run some last minute errands and Jamie and Sophie want to play in the park," Mrs. Bennett explained. "I'd hate to ask this of you, but could you watch them for me?"

"Sure thing. I'm just playing with Rachel here."

Mrs. Bennett's face changed from stressed to relieved. "Thank you so much. I'll be done in a couple hours," she said as she walked across the street. "Thank you again, May."

May waved to the adult before she turned around to the three children standing in front of her.

"Can we have a snowball fight?" Jamie asked, his face lighting up.

"I don't see why not. Want to invite some of your friends? I don't think the four of us make much of a fight."

"Awesome!" Jamie said and started to run out of the park.

"Jamie, slow down!" May called after the boy as she held the younger children's hands.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"Heads up!" one of the kids shouted as the other team threw snowballs across the field.

The kids ran to take cover, some getting hit and feeling the cold snow soak through their clothes and freezing their skin. May hid behind a tree, snowball in hand, ready to take her shot. Her coat was soaked from multiple hits since the start of the game. Suddenly a snowball hit her in the back of the head.

"What?" She whipped her head around to face more trees and no one. She shrugged her shoulders and ran from her cover throwing her snowball at an unsuspecting kid.

"Get May!" Jamie yelled as all the kids bombarded May with their snowballs.

May laughed as snowballs from all over hit her. When it was all over she was covered in the white powered and freezing cool. She laughed. "Okay you guys wi-" she said just as another snowball hit the side of her face. "Who threw that?" she asked only to get "Not me" from all the kids. "Well someone had to throw it." Another snowball hit her.

"Jack Frost!" Sophie shouted and she and Rachel jumped at nothing in front of them.

"What are you guys doing?" May asked as she walked over to the two girls, tickling their sides.

The two little girls giggled. "Sophie told me this is Jack Frost. He makes it snow. Did you know about Jack Frost, May?" Rachel asked.

"Jack Frost? Hmm...it kind of sounds familiar. I'm not sure," May said. And yet another snowball hit her, this time in the face. "Okay, who's doing that?" she said, getting irritated. No one fessed up, however the two little girls behind her were laughing and pointing in front of May at the group of kids. "One of you had to have done it," May said calmly. "There's no one else here."

"I'm back!" Mrs. Bennett called from the end of the field. "Thanks again, May," she said walking up to May. She took out three twenty dollar bills. "Here you go."

"Oh you don't have to do that," May said with a laugh.

"I insist. I just left them with you on such short notice," Mrs. Bennett said. "Here."

"Thank you," May said with a smile. "Bye Jamie, bye Sophie," she said as the children followed their mother out of the park. "We should get going to. Mom probably has lunch ready for us," she said taking her sisters hand. "Bye everyone."

"Bye, May!" the rest of the children shouted as they all made their way out of the park.

**So when I saw Rise of the Guardians I immediately had this May planned out, but now I really don't know where this story is going, but hopefully I get ideas. But if you have any ideas feel free to PM me. This story is just for fun so if you're the kind of person to say "If you're going to have the readers give you ideas then you shouldn't be writing it." just- to put it somewhat politely and for a lack of better phrasing- keep it to yourself. It doesn't mean that I won't come up with my own ideas. For all I know, an idea could come to me in the next minute. Thank you. Please leave a review. **


End file.
